


Birthday

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels bad man, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's real sad in the beginning, Suicidal Thoughts, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Edd truly thought this birthday would be his last.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to write a fic for Edd's birthday so...this is what I came up with. I want to wish a happy birthday to Edd, and to wish for his world to continue spinning. Hope you guys enjoy this fic. Comments are, as usual, greatly appreciated. Peace and love.

Edd truly thought that this birthday would be his last. 

 

Though it was technically a special day, he had gone through school with a melancholy attitude(honestly, he forgot it was even his birthday). It had become routine for him for the past few weeks. Go to school and do basically nothing, talk to his friends even though he felt hollow, go back home and maybe cry, but mostly sleep until he was forced to wake up. Repeat the process. 

 

Sometimes he’d get struck with a feeling like this. The feeling of absolute worthlessness. He’d get himself to think that everyone secretly hated him and were all annoyed by his existence. It was illogical, yes, but logic had been replaced by the depressive mindset he’d occasionally find himself in. 

 

It seemed that this time, he was in deep. 

 

The thoughts were getting a lot more violent. He began to tell himself that he’d be better off dead. He had been cracking a lot more suicide jokes lately, which he could tell was starting to make his friends worried. While he just dismissed them with another joke, he was fuming on the inside. 

 

They shouldn’t  _ worry  _ about him. He didn’t  _ deserve  _ their concern. This was what he gets for being a terrible person and a terrible friend. He deserved to suffer like this. 

 

Edd tried to cope with it by drawing, but even that was starting to get old. He began to lose interest in drawing, feeling that nothing he made mattered, anyway. He took more interest in sleeping. He’d wake up with around ten texts from Tom, all of them asking if he was okay. There were a few times where he had snapped at his friend, insisting that he was fine and that he should stop worrying. Though, that made him feel so much worse. He was pushing all of his friends away. They didn’t deserve an awful person like him around. 

 

Edd had had enough after a month of this. He couldn’t keep feeling like this anymore. It was draining on himself and everyone else. 

 

It would be better off if he was gone. 

 

With that thought in mind, he had spent the day prior planning everything out. It was kind of fucked up, wasn’t it? Planning your own death. 

 

He had wrote out a few notes. To his family, to his friends, to everyone that he cared about. He had the method and the timing all planned out. By the time he had gotten ready for school, everything was ready.

 

He didn’t even focus during school. He barely focused on the walk home. All that he had in mind was the end. 

 

As he walked home, he was surprised when he felt his phone vibrate. He mindlessly pulled his phone out of his pocket to check it. 

 

It was a text from Tom. 

 

[ **Tom** _3:02P.M_

 

_ hey! _ ]

 

[ **Tom** _ 3:02P.M _

 

_ do u think u could come over 2 matts house? _ ] 

 

[ **Tom** _ 3:02P.M _

 

_ we have smth 4 u _ ]

 

Edd had to read over the texts a few times for them to fully register in his head. He groaned once he fully understood what Tom was saying. This wasn’t exactly part of the plan. He really didn’t want to go over to Matt’s house; it’d just make him more sad, wouldn’t it?

 

But, then again...he was a bit curious. What did Tom mean when he said they “have something for him”? 

 

He tossed the scenarios around in his head. Well...what would it hurt to go? If he ends up getting more depressed, he can just pretend like he’s sick and leave. If he ends up not going through with his plan today, there is always tomorrow. 

 

So, he sent a text back. 

 

[ **Edd** _ 3:07P.M _

_ ok. ill b right there _ ]

 

Edd changed course, beginning to walk to Matt’s house instead of his own. It wasn’t that long of a trek, yet he was softly panting by the time he got there. God, he was unfit. 

 

He knocked on the door, but was greeted with no answer. He rolled his eyes and knocked on the door again. Once again, no answer. 

 

He debated on opening the door himself, but ultimately decided to grab the knob and twist it, opening up the door. He couldn’t see inside of the house, as all of the lights were off. 

 

Though he felt a bit unnerved, he hesitantly called out, “Er...hello?”   
  
In a window of time that was way too short for him to comprehend, the lights were flicked on and he heard a group of voices shout, “Surprise!”    
  
He jolted and shut his eyes tightly in surprise. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again, and saw Tom, Tord and Matt all standing in front of him. 

 

“Happy birthday, Edd!” Matt cheerfully continued, making Edd’s eyes widen in surprise(though, the other three couldn’t see that). 

 

Right. His birthday was today. Either he had completely forgotten, or he had blocked that out of his mind. 

 

Edd looked around the house, noticing the myriad of decorations. Streamers, balloons...just about every birthday decoration in the book was there. 

 

“So...this was the surprise you were talking about, Tom?” Edd asked after a bit of taking everything in. 

 

“Yeah, it was…” Tom smiled sheepishly. “We wanted to surprise you.” 

 

“I...thought you didn’t celebrate birthdays, though?” He replied in a questioning tone, remembering that Tom was a Jehovah’s Witness. 

 

“Yeah, well...I still want to celebrate my  _ friend’s  _ birthday.” Tom chuckled. 

 

“Heh…” Edd cracked a small smile. “That’s pretty  _ gay _ , Tom.”   
  
“Piss off, Edd.” Tom huffed, but returned a smile of his own to Edd. 

 

It was funny. Just a few moments ago, Edd wanted to be  _ angry  _ at them for reminding him that it was his birthday. But...now he didn’t feel angry. If anything, he felt  _ conflicted _ . 

 

Could he really go through with ending his life? 

 

Looking around at his friends, he realized that they must have done a bit of planning for this. They planned out something to celebrate  _ his  _ birthday. They went out of their way to do something for  _ him _ . That’s gotta mean something, right? If they really did hate him like he had been telling himself, then why would they do this? They didn’t  _ have  _ to do this. 

 

“You...like this, yes?” Tord quietly spoke up, making Edd snap back to reality. 

 

They wanted to celebrate his birth. He was their  _ friend _ . 

 

Tears welled up in his eyes, though the others couldn’t see it due to the bangs that covered most of his face. 

 

“I-I...yeah. I...I like it…” Edd sniffled softly, trying to subtly wipe his eyes so the others didn’t see him cry. “I...this, uh…” He let out a soft laugh. “Fuck, I really don’t know what to say…” 

 

“How about “thank you”?” Matt joked, making Edd chuckle.

 

“Yeah...thanks, guys. Not to be gay or anything, but...this-this means a lot.” Edd’s smile grew. 

 

“Of course! You are friend!” Tord replied with a tiny smile. 

 

“Yeah, what Tord said but in proper English,” Tom added on, earning a huff from Tord. “You’re our friend, and we wanted to do something more...special for your birthday, I guess.” 

 

Hearing the others tell Edd that he’s their friend made him want to cry more. It wasn’t like it should be a  _ surprise _ or anything. But to him, it was. Hearing them say that he was their friend was like them saying, “You’re not a shit person and we like having you around.” It shook him to the core to think that if he hadn’t come here, they would have done all of this for nothing. He would have been dead by now. He couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face. 

 

“Hey...n-not to be  _ gay _ , but…” Edd took a deep, shaky breath before speaking. “Can-Can I hug you guys?” 

 

“Of course, Edd!” Matt chirped, quickly wrapping his arms around Edd. “Group hug!” 

 

It wasn’t long before Edd felt Tord and Tom’s arms around him as well. He was in the middle, simply taking everything in and enjoying the comforting warmth of the collective embrace. People cared about him. People  _ loved  _ him. 

 

Honestly, that was worth celebrating, too.


End file.
